


You're Not Supposed To Save Me

by magicsophicorn



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, just once, Eve would like one of these missions to be easy. But no, they never were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Supposed To Save Me

Once, just once, Eve would like one of these missions to be easy.

The amount of booby-traps these ancient civilizations created was ridiculous. Why did they need _seven_ traps guarding one artifact anyway?

Like for example on their way to the cave they were currently in they had already been shot at by arrows, almost crushed by descending spikes, and lightly toasted by flamethrowers. How did ancient people even make flamethrowers anyway? Ridiculous. Being in the military was easier and safer than being a Guardian, that was for sure.

It set her nerves on edge, and being on edge was a guaranteed way to make mistakes, especially when you weren't even sure what you were supposed to be looking out for…

"Eve watch out!"

Even with all her training and reflexes Eve barely had time to turn around before Cassandra slammed into her and they both toppled to the ground.

She was dimly aware of an enormous log swinging above them in the space where her head had been only moments ago, but most of her senses were consumed with being hyper aware of every detail of Cassandra's body on top of hers.

She could feel her heart racing and Cassandra's matching pulse where their chests were pressed together. Somehow in the fall to the ground Eve had grabbed Cassandra's hips, and her fingertips felt like they were on fire where they touched Cassandra's skin.

Cassandra's copper hair tumbled around her face like a curtain, hiding them from the rest of the world. Their faces were so close and Eve had to fight hard to resist the urge to close the tiny gap and kiss her.

"Are you okay?" Cassandra whispered, and Eve felt the breath of each word on her lips.

"Yes," she whispered back, "but you're not supposed to save me, I'm supposed to save you."

Cassandra's lips quirked up into a smile.

"Well maybe we can save each other."

Cassandra's gaze flickered down to Eve's lips, and there was no way she could continue to resist the pull that was drawing them closer together…

"Ahem, ladies, shall we?"

Both their heads jerked to the side. Flynn was shuffling his feet, his face very red as he looked anywhere but at the two of them.

Cassandra scrambled up off of her and dashed towards the door. Eve pushed herself to her feet and followed after them, her entire body still burning from Cassandra's touch.

Eve sighed. Why couldn't anything ever be _easy_?


End file.
